mindyourlanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
All Through the Night
"All Through the Night" is the fourth episode of the first season of Mind Your Language. It was first broadcast on the 20th of January 1978. Plot Giovanni, Max and Ranjeet are on the tea break while Sid teaches them Cockney rhyming slang, which they don't understand. When Mr. Brown approaches them, he explains them the slang and bring them back to class. Miss Courtney decides to check on the class' progress. Mr. Brown teaches them about groceries for the rest of the period. The students give either stupid or proper answers. The class don't do too well so Mr. Brown has them stay 30 minutes more. When Mr. Brown falls asleep Sid locks them in by mistake. Mr. Brown and his students try ways to get out of the classroom, such as breaking the door open and shouting for help, but fail. He then asks the students if their relatives are being missing them, to which there's no proper answer. In the meantime, they tell jokes and sing to pass the time. Sid is on way home from the pub with his friend Charlie when he sees Mr. Brown and the students waving, so he calls up Miss Courtney and unlocks the door. The students leave the classroom, but Mr. Brown goes back into the classroom because he forgot his shopping. Miss Courtney goes in as well. Sid locks them in by mistake (again), but this time, Mr. Brown is locked along with Miss Courtney. Quotes *''(Mr. Brown is explaining Cockney rhyming slang to Giovanni, Max and Ranjeet.)'' Max: Plates of meat are feet. Giovanni: Now I understand, Uncle Ned is head. Ranjeet: And what is Uncle Dick? Mr. Brown: I presume that's sick. Max: And Brandt And Liszt? Mr. Brown: Drunk. *Miss Courtney: Try saying "'Round the ragged rock the ragged rascal ran". Su-Lee: Lound the lagged lock the lagged lascal lan. Mr. Brown: Juan? Juan: Cow juice. (Other students start laughing.) Mr. Brown: Milk. Juan: So, milk. *Miss Courtney: Now can anyone tell me what we call a pig after it has been killed? Ali: Yes please. It is dead pig. *''(Mr. Brown is hoping that one of their employers or family members will start wondering where they are and come looking for them after they got locked in.)'' Mr. Brown: Well Taro, you're married I mean won't your wife miss you? Taro: Wife already missing me. Mr. Brown: Well there you are. Taro: Unfortunately she is with parentso in Tokyo. *''(They are telling jokes.)'' Ali: Do you know it take two Sikhs to milk one goat? Mr. Brown: Two? Ali: Yes please. One to be holding the tits and one to be pulling the goat up and down, up and down. Ranjeet: Do you know that in Pakistan they have no ice because the man who is knowing to be making ice emigrated? *Mr. Brown: Taro, how about a Japanese joke, in English please. Taro: Old Japanese proverb say; "Man who seduces girl on hillsideo not on the level". Trivia *This is Sid's first appearance. *This is the first time the pub (The Red Lion) is seen. *When Ranjeet mentions oats, he is referring to sex. Videos External links * 's IMDb page Category:Season 1 Episodes